


One So Deserving

by Magnex91



Series: ImagineSilentHill Fic Collection [3]
Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnex91/pseuds/Magnex91
Summary: A requested expansion of a headcanon, where I suggested James would be into pegging as "punishment for his sins."





	One So Deserving

James took a shaky breath as he splayed his hands out over the mattress. The cold breeze of the room against his bare ass made him shiver. He wasn’t allowed to look behind him. He wasn’t allowed to ask where she had gone. He wasn’t allowed to do much of anything except breath and accept his punishment. 

A warm hand slid across the curve of his ass, sending shocks up his spine at the sudden contact. He leaned backwards into the touch, almost presenting himself to her. Suddenly a sharp smack came down on his flesh. James wanted to yelp, but bit it back. A cold, slick plastic touched against his ass as she leaned around his body. 

“You’re not supposed to be having fun with this.” He wasn’t. He knew it. And seeking the comfort of her touch in the middle of this counted as “having fun.“ It was a remarkably hard, human habit to break. 

At least she had lubed it up; the musky, vaguely medical scent of lubricant was just starting to fill the room. The cold head of the strap-on circled his hole teasingly. Whether she was building anticipation or making sure James was at least a little lubed up himself, it was hard to say. On one hand, it needed to  _hurt._ On the other hand, it still needed to be able to go in, and James’ inability to relax would only slow things down. 

“Ugh, fuck,” he groaned as the head of the strap-on breached him. It was still cold as it tunneled its way up into him, pushed forward by her hips. She giggled behind him and slapped his ass, hard. Her hand stayed there, fingertips palpating the flesh. “It hurts,” he moaned. 

“Good. You deserve this,” she told him, pushing another inch forward. James gasped, grasping at the sheets. With each clench of his fingers, with each scrape of her nails down his back, her words echoed in on him, over and over. 

_You deserve this_. 


End file.
